Jennifer MatthewsHunter
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: The POV of Morgan's daughter Jennifer. Contains drinking, drugs, cutting, sex. Rating for later chapters and swearing. I don't own anyone. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*.
1. Monday Morning

It was 7 a.m. Monday morning and too damn early to get up, school or otherwise related. That's why I wasn't going. And I didn't particularly like school. I would be sleeping somewhere once I left the house, maybe in a park or somewhere. Then, later this afternoon, I'd go over to Jason's and Thorn's. Jason and thorn was my boyfriend and Thorn was my girlfriend, Thorn Pearl. The name Pearl didn't fit her though. She was as spiky and bitchy as a thorn itself. But that's why we were together. Jason didn't mind I had a girlfriend and Thorn didn't mind I had a boyfriend. Yeah that's right I was bi.

A large black bird flew into my room and started pecking at my hand.

"Ow fuk," I said.

It was my sister Raven's bird Raven.

"Raven, get the hell off me," I told the bird.

Now I had little bite marks on my hands and arms as well as the cuts I had made earlier.

"Raven, your bird's in here again!" I called to my sister.

"Ok!" she called.

"You gotta get up ya got school!"

For those of us who go to school.

"I _am_ up, Jennifer."

I then came out of my room.

"Ow jesus," I said, realising I had tripped over something on my way down the hall.

It was moonshine one of my sister Luna's cats. It had been sleeping in the middle of the floor. I got up from where I had landed on the floor and continued walking down the hall. I knocked on Luna's door.

"Luna, time to get up we got school in an hour!" I told her.

"I'm up Jen," she said.

On my way down the hall I tripped over Luna's other cat.

"Ow damn," I said.

"I nearly tripped over your cats, the both of them!" I called to Luna.

"Jennifer, no swearing," Mom called.

Yeah whatever. Like I really cared. I had bigger things to worry about such as getting the hell out of this house as soon as I possibly could.

"Yeah whatever."

We had a bit of an argument but that was nothing new. I grabbed my coat, keys and left, slamming the front door behind me.


	2. In The Park

It was finally lunchtime. Not that it mattered all my days were the same anyway. I spent as little time at the house as possible. I'd had a nice sleep that morning. I was sittin in the sun, on the grass at the park across the street from the school, smokin and drinkin a coke, minding my own business when a security guard came along.

"Exscuse me, miss does your teacher know you're smoking on school property?" he asked me.

"Since when is this school property?"

"Since last year, miss. You and everyone else know that."

"Well my teacher probably doesn't give a fuck, _sir_."

"Let me see you're………..Jennifer Matthews-Hunter aren't you? I know about students like you, always the trouble maker."

That did it for me. I stood up, knocking my coke onto the ground. I blew a smoke ring at the guard's face.

"Don't you ever mention my father again," I said.

The guard left. There was no one I hated more than my own father.


	3. Thirteen Call Me When You're Sober

It was 4 p.m. that day and I was in my room listening to the soundtrack of the movie Thirteen. It was angry, angsty and triggering as all hell. But that's why I liked it. It pretty much described how I was.

"Jennifer, can you turn it down?" Luna yelled through the walls.

I turned the volume down a few levels.

"Jennifer!" I heard Mom call.

"Jennifer!" Leo, the guy living with my mom, yelled up the stairs.

If anyone wanted to talk to me while my music was playing, they had to yell. I stuck my head out of my room.

"You're being summoned," my sister Cecilia told me.

"Yeah, I know."

"Jennifer, phone. It's your father," Leo said.

My father was mentioned once again.

I came out of my room down the stairs and into the kitchen where Leo held the waiting, cordless, white phone out to me.

"Yeah hello?" I asked.

"Hey Jen," Shawn, my dad and my mom's brother's best friend, said.

"Oh. It's you. Hi."

"I was just thinking about you and wondering how you're doing."

"You're drunk again, aren't you?"

"Jennifer, now that's really not fair. I called because I care."

"Oh that is such a lie. Don't call here when you're drunk. Call me when you're sober. Or better yet, not at all."

"Jennifer, I-"

I hung up the phone and went up to my room. A few minutes later the phone rang again.

"Yeah hello? Hi Eddie. Yeah sure she's right here," Leo said.

"hello?" Mom said.

I stiffened against the locked, closed tall wooden door of my room. I was deathly afraid of Eddie. Terrified, actually. He was my dad's brother. He had come looking for me before. I just hoped to god he didn't know where I lived.

After a few minutes, I heard Mom come up the stairs. She went down the hall in tears and into her and Leo's room. After awhile she, Leo and I had an argument about me getting caught smoking on school property. I left, slamming the door behind me. I was headed to my boyfriend's apartment.


	4. At Jason's

I knocked on the white wooden door of my boyfriend's apartment. The hallway was long and narrow, with a brown-orange carpet and dark metal stairs.

"Yeah?" I heard Jason call from inside.

"It's Jen."

"Oh. Hold on."

"K."

I could hear a baby crying and couple fighting. Apartment buildings were frightening places. That's why I was glad I didn't live in one. I knew Eddie did. That was yet another reason why apartment buildings were frightening. I saw the metal knob turn and the door open.

My 6 foot, black haired, green eyed boyfriend stood on the other side of the doorway. He looked sort of like Leo, actually.

"Hey girly," he said.

"Hey."

"Come in come in."

"Thanks."

I entered his apartment where the tv was blaring. I knew he didn't watch tv that much he just used it to drown out the other noise. But he didn't have anyone to tell him to turn it down. He closed and locked the door behind me.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, indicating the crushed beer cans on the black coffee table and floor.

I knew the kind he meant.

"Yeah whatdaya got?"

"We have beer, of course, wine, water and soda. What would you like?"

"Beer and coke."

"The drug or the drink?"

I smiled; "the drink."

Jason went over to the small kitchen to get some out of the large white fridge for me. The fridge was probably the largest thing in the apartment.

"Speaking of…" I said.

Jason raised his head to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey man ya got any weed?"

"No, not today, Jen. Haven't been to work lately so I haven't gotten the money to go get some. And I'm not about to sleep around."

"No I know. It's cool. But whatrya gonna do?"

"Yeah."

Jason and I had gotten quite a scare when we thought I was pregnant and that I had an STD. As it turned out, I didn't.

I walked over to the living room.

"Man you really need to clean up in here," I said.

My foot landed on a beer can that was on the floor.

"Ow jeez. Shit."

Jason put the bottle and the glass on the white kitchen counter and stood behind me so I wouldn't fall because of the beer can.

"Thanks," I said falling against him instead.

He kicked some beer cans out of the way against the opposite wall, then resumed his place in the kitchen.

"Oh and that's how you clean up?" I asked.

"Yeah well."

I kicked some more beer cans out of the way then plopped down on the black leather sofa with my long legs stretching across the length of it.

"Hey you mind if I?" I asked, holding up my white lighter.

The cigarette was already in my mouth.

"Light up? No go right ahead."

"Thanks."

I lit the cigarette.

"Ya want one?" I asked.

"Uh in a minute."

"K."

I threw the lighter on the coffee table. It landed somewhere in the middle of it. I may smoke but I try to be considerate of it around other people. I won't smoke around children. But then, I'm not around people very much other than my own family so the possibilities of me being around children are pretty rare. I don't usually smoke in my room, I smoke outside as Leo and Mom have asked me to. And whenever I'm at Jason's I always ask beforehand. I'm not always such a bitch. I just have a lot of hostility and anger.

Jason brought over the bottles and 2 glasses with mixed beer and coke in them. He set them on the coffee table and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Thanks. A beer is just what I needed after today."

Jason reached for my lighter.

He looked at me.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, lighting his cigarette.

"Eh idinno. Just the usual." "

"oh."

Jason threw the lighter back on the table and turned the tv off. It was suddenly a lot quieter, although I could still hear the baby crying and the couple fighting, along with cars below.

"Damn it's quiet," I said, leaning against Jason.

"Yeah, I know."

"Usually I have my music blaring."

"Well Jen usually I have the tv blaring. But when you're here."

I nodded.

"Yeah. Right, exactly."

I lifted my arms and started to unwind my ponytail. Jason helped, moving his fingers over my smaller, thinner ones.

"More cuts today?" he asked, kissing them.

"Yeah well. We all have our little habits."

"Yeah and I'm not gonna tell you what to do Jen cuz I know how much you hate that."

We got my ponytail unwound and I put the elastic in the pocket of my pants.

"So what happened?" he asked, moving his hands down to my neck and shoulders.

"Um oh god wow thanks."

He waited for me to continue.

"Well, Dad called again today."

"Oh jeez."

"Yeah. He was drunk, as usual."

"And here we are, drinking."

"Yeah I know but it's not like."

"Right. Exactly."

"I told him not to call when he was drunk, to call me when he was sober. Or better yet, not to."

"Ohh."

"Yeah well. Oh, and Eddie called."

I stiffened and Jason weighed my shoulders down with his hands.

"Sorry it's a reflex."

"I know it is."

I leaned against Jason. We sat there, listening to the sound of the quiet and the cars the baby had stopped crying and the couple had stopped fighting although I had heard a door open and then slam closed. It was almost 5.

"Oh jeez look at the time," Jason said.

"Um could you move?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure."

I stood up and out of the way, landing on the beer cans and nearly crashing into the balcony window.

"Oh holy hell," I said, as Jason caught me and guided me back to the couch.

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm. You alrite?" he asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll just stay sitting though."

Jason smiled. He went to the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner? We got ribs and uh well chips but that's about it."

"You are such a guy," I commented.

We both smiled. I heard him dig around in the cabinets.

"Oh here it is! I do have some pasta. But I haven't gone shopping in awhile so…"

"No that's alrite."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Jason came back and put the beer cans in the big off white plastic trash can with the flip top.

"Dude you gotta recycle those."

"I'll get right to it Jennifer."

I laughed.

"Well maybe when I come here again we can go?"

"Alrite."

We sat down on the couch.

"You wanna?" Jason asked me.

I nodded.

Soon we were swept up into our world of sex.


	5. After Sex

We were both lying on the floor, naked, surrounded by beer cans, breathing heavily.

"Wow that was incdreible," I said.

"Amazing," Jason said, placing his hands on my chest.

I started to get up.

"Um no no...no not right now," I said.

He removed his hands and placed them on the floor.

"We just had sex Jennifer," he said, using my full name.

"Yes. I know," I replied bitterly, standing.

He looked up at me as I started to dress.

"What...what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know I just don't really want to be touched. Anyway I'm headed out."

"Oh ok."

"It's not you you didn't do anything," I explained.

"Alrite."

By now I was fully dressed.

"Where ya headed?" Jason asked.

"I'm not really sure."

"Ok well see you."

"Yeah see you."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out of the quiet apartment building and into the cold night air; all was still. I walked a few blocks, not really sure where I was headed. It was good to get away from it all. I passed buildings which seemed huge in the darkness, ominous. Everything was different at night. I walked a few more blocks and found myself in front of a large white door which was attached to a large white house. The door was that of my girlfriend's house.


	7. At Thorn's

I knocked on the large, wooden, white door lit by the small lamp above it.

"Yeah?" I heard her say from inside.

"It's Jen," I replied.

"Hold on."

"Ok."

As though I had anything better to do than wait for my girlfriend to come to the door. I heard Thorn come to the door, unlock it and open it.

"Hey," she said.

I smelled smoke and wine.

"Come on in."

"Thanks," I said; "as though I've anything better to do."

"Yeah really."

The lighting in Thorn's house was candles and long neon purple ceiling lights in the ceiling. They made her tight white shirt glow.

"Want a drink?" she asked me, already holding a wine glass in her hand.

"Yeah sure," I said.

I followed her into the kitchen.

"Where are the parents?" I asked her.

She pointed upwards with her thumb.

"Upstairs. Asleep. Yours?"

"Oh. Same."

"Oh."

She opened the white plastic door of the fridge.

"How was Jason's?" she asked.

"Good. Messy, as usual."

"Oh."

She got out a tall, dark green, glass bottle and set it on the counter.

"How's the art?" I asked.

"Ok."

"Oh."

Thorn was an incredible artist probably because of all the stuff she had been through in her lifetime.

"Mind if I see some?" I asked.

"Um..."


	8. Luna

**Luna**

It was 7 a.m. Monday morning and absolutely gorgeous outside. It was also October. The month I mean. Not my sister October. Along with her I had several other siblings. I heard my sister Jennifer walk down the hall in her combat boots. She knocked on my door.

"Luna, time to get up, we got school in an hour," she told me.

"I'm up Jen," I said.

She continued down the hall.

"Ow damn," she said.

"I nearly tripped over your cat!" she called.

"I'll get her," October told me.

She left the room to rescue my cats. I got up and got dressed.

"Jennifer, no swearing," my mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah whatever," I heard Jennifer say.

"Jennifer, we know you're upset about your situation but that doesn't give you the right to-" Dad said.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're Leo. Not, my dad."

"Now Jennifer, you know that-"

"Alrite I'm leaving."

"You haven't even had breakfast yet," I heard Mom say.

"I'll get some on the way."

"Don't slam the,"

I heard the kitchen door slam.

"Door," Mom finished.

"Too late luv," Dad said.

"Yeah, I know. But it's worth a try."

"I can talk to her later if you want."

"Eh idinno maybe we'll see."

"Ok."

Dad was a psychologist. He and Mom weren't married. Jennifer thought that because Dad wasn't her real dad that she didn't have to listen to him.

October got dressed and we went downstairs into the kitchen. Our parents were already at the kitchen table which was set with plates, silverware, waffles, syrup, butter, muffins and fruit. October and I sat down in the white kitchen table and waited for our other sisters to come down. Mom was a kindergarten teacher and loved kids; she had 8 of us! Not all by choice though.

Raven, Lucinda, Summer, Autumn and Cecilia came down the stairs and we ate breakfast.

"Luna and I are going to visit Grandmother Rosemary after school," October told Dad.

"Ok. She can come for dinner if she wants."

"Ok. Is it ok if Chelsea, Fiona, Shannon and Oceana come over as well?" I asked.

Mom nodded.

We finished breakfast, put our dishes in the dishwasher and walked to school with our friends Fiona, Chelsea, Shannon and Oceana.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd had my first 2 periods, math and English, which were both quite boring. It was now time for science class. The next class I had was history then art. Then lunch. My morning had gone by pretty quickly. My sister Lucinda was in my history class and October was in my art class as well as this class. Lately, in both science and history we;d been discussing spirits, vampires, witches and things of that nature, in honour of Halloween. The desks were set up in a circle which indicated we were going to discuss something. The classroom we were using wasn't actually the science classroom. It belonged to another teacher. The science classroom had black desks in rows for doing labs. For discussion led classes it was easier to use this classroom because the desks were in a circle which made it easier for us to see each other.

The teacher wrote a question on the board; 'do spirits exist? Why or why not? Can you prove this?'. We all rose our hands. Everyone had an opinion.

"We won't be discussing things yet. I want everyone to write their answers to this question then, after 5 minutes, pass your papers to me and then we can begin discussing," the teacher told us.

Everyone flipped to a clean page in their notebooks and began writing their answers. After 5 minutes were up we passed our papers to the teacher. I raised my hand. The teacher looked at me.

"Yes Luna. Go ahead," he said.

"They do," was my simple answer.

"Why?"

"Because they're what people become after they die," October said.

"So, you're saying that if I were to die right now I would become a ghost?"

"Yes."

The teacher called us by our first names because it was easier that way, as opposed to Mr. Feeny, who'd been my parents' teacher. It was especially easier for October, Lucinda and myself, as wee had 3 last names; O'Dell-Botticelli-Matthews. Matthews was our mom's last name and O'Dell was our Dad's. His mom's last name was O'Dell-Boticelli.

A Jewish girl, Leah stood up;

"No they don't!" she said.

"Do you have evidence to back up your statement Leah?" the teacher asked.

This was beginning to sound like debate class with the way he asked that question.

A Christian girl Ruth stood up; "well, it just doesn't make any sense for them to exist."

Lucinda stood up.

"Oh, and you're saying that you can believe in the messiah, god, angels and whatnot but not ghosts?" she asked.

The teacher held up his hands; "now now there's no need for things to get heated Lucinda, Leah and Ruth."

Lucinda, Leah and Ruth sat back down. The teacher looked at Ruth and Leah.

"Although Lucinda does bring up a very good point."

"Well," October said.

The teacher looked at her and nodded.

"I know that different religions and cultures have different beliefs about the dead."

"Yes, you're right," the teacher said.

October was in psychology and sociology class. In sociology we'd learned about different cultures and their beliefs.

"So maybe that has something to do with it," she added.

"I think you're on to something, October. This is a very sticky topic," the teacher said.

The bell rang.

"We will continue this discussion tomorrow."

We left and went to our 4th period classes.


	10. 5 pm

It was 5 p.m. and I was in my room, thinking. Thinking actually, about my sister's suicide attempt. This had happened so many times before but each time it was still a shock. It had also happened to my friend Shannon. And our sister Cecilia, once or twice. October had warned me several times what he would do what her plan was. She had dropped hints. But I didn't need hints to figure these sort of things out unlike most people. That was one thing October liked about me. Was how extremely perceptive I was. If only everyone else was the same.

We hadn't had dinner yet and I was hungry. I knew everyone else was as well.

Mom popped her head in to my room; "hey Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad and I just got a call from the school. Someone found October. Apparently, she's passed out. We're going to the school to see how she is. We don't know how long this'll take or when well be back. Would you mind starting on dinner? Anything we have is fine. I ordered pizza a few minutes ago."

"Ok. No."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Mom and Dad went down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. I went downstairs and found Summer, Cecilia, Autumn and Lucinda in the kitchen. Jennifer had gone out at 5 a.m. that morning and we hadn't seen her since.

"Hey what's for dinner?" Cecilia asked me when she saw me.

"That's what I came down here for, actually," I replied.

"To eat dinner?" Summer asked.

"Well yeah kind of. But moreso to see what all of you wanted."

"Oh."

"Where're Mom and Dad?" Autumn asked.

"They're at the school."

"Why, isn't it closed?"

"Yeah. But apparently, October's passed out."

"At the school?"

"Yeah."

"You realise they'll be there until morning because the school doesn't open until the next day," Lucinda informed me.

"Oh, so they will."

"Yeah."

"What does everyone want for dinner? Mom ordered a pizza a few minutes ago so we could have Italian, Indian, Irish, Mexican or a variety of things."

"How bout a variety?" Cecilia suggested.

"Ok."

I started on the pasta, Summer put the garlic bread in the oven, Cecilia made the salad, Autumn made the salsa; Lucinda made the potato curry. Fiona, Chelsea, Oceana and Shannon came over; Fiona made the naan, Chelsea made the mashed potatoes, Oceana put the chicken in the oven; Shannon made the refried beans, I put the biscuits in the oven and Summer made the Irish soda bread. By that time, the pizza had arrived. The reason we made so much food is because I knew a snowstorm would hit us Thursday morning. I often knew these things ahead of time.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning, at 4 a.m., I was awakened by the front door slamming. I knew this meant Jennifer was home. She was the only one of us who slammed doors that much. Although sometimes Raven did.

"Hey Jen," I heard Samantha say.

"Hey Samantha."

"Leo's waiting for you in the kitchen. Your mom's at the hospital with Raven. My mom's here."

"Ok. Thanks for the warning."

"Mmhmm."

"Why are they at the hospital?"

"Morgan's there because Raven's there."

"Oh. Who's taking care of Raven?"

"I am."

"Oh."

Raven my sister has a bird. It's name is Raven and it's a raven. That was who Jennifer was referring to.

"Why is Raven at the hospital?" Jennifer asked.

This time she was referring to my sister.

"Burned herself."

"Oh god again."

"Yes."

"Oy."

"I know."

"Well, I might as well get this over with."

I heard Jennifer walk across the tile floor to the kitchen.

Raven, Samantha and Jennifer were all really good friends.

"Jennifer, where have you been?"

"Leo, it's really none of your business."

"Your moms at the hospital, so yes, I think it is my business."

"Yeah I know, I heard, Samantha just told me. And be quiet you're going to wake everyone up."

"You probably already did by coming in and slamming the door!"

"You're not even my real dad!"

"He called and you wouldn't talk to him. You don't want to have anything to with him Jennifer. Now I'd like to know where you were."

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Clubbing."

I heard Dad sigh.

"I don't mind that you go out as long as you tell me where."

"I didn't think anyone cared!"

"We'll discuss this further when your mom comes home."

I heard 3 sets of footsteps go up the stairs and down the hall.


	12. 6 pm

It was 6 p.m. Wednesday night and Mom and Dad had gotten home from the school and the hospital. Mom found out from the school that after October had woken up she had checked herself into a hospital. It was snowing outside and it would keep snowing, according to the news. The weather people advised us not to go anywhere. The heat and the fireplaces were on. Raven was still at the hospital and we didn't know where Jennifer was. The student of Dad's that he'd told us about at dinner Monday night was staying with us, in a guest room under the stairs. Mom's best friend Sierra was also staying with us.

Mom and I were talking in my room when Sierra rushed in.

"Morgan," she said to Mom.

Mom looked up; "yeah?"

"Have you seen Samantha?"

"Um no, no I haven't."

"Ok."

The phone rang downstairs.

"Oh hi. She is? Ok great. Yeah I'll tell her. Thanks for calling. Ok. Bye," Dad said.

"Hey Sierra?" Dad yelled up the stairs.

Sierra ran down the hall to the stairs.

"Yeah Leo?" she called back.

"That was the hospital. Samantha's there. She hurt herself very badly. They advise you not to go and see her, as it's snowing quite heavily."

"Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

It was 7 p.m. I was in my room, reading Todd Strasser's Can't Get There From Here. A knock came on my dark brown, wooden bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Its Angela."

"Oh. Come in."

I looked up as Angela entered the room. She was the young lady who had showed up at his office on Monday afternoon. She was quiet, petite and very pretty with pale skin huge dark brown eyes and short soft black hair. As she came into my room I saw her aura. I saw 2 of them; an inner one which was black and an outer one which was of a light pink, then it turned into an off white then a pink brown colour.

"Wait, Angela, stop. Moving. Stop moving," I told her.

"Why? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Angela looked around.

I laughed.

"No it's nothing like that dear."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"It's just……your aura."

"My what?"

"Your aura. Your um true colours, so to speak."

"Oh. I still have no idea what you're talking about. Can I move now?"

"Yes sure. Sit down and let me explain."

"ok."

Angela went and sat down on the other bed that was in my room that October when she was here sometimes slept in. as Angela moved her aura turned from a dark green to a dark brown to a midnight blue to a black. Once she sat on the bed it turned back into an off white colour. I explained to her about auras.


	14. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

It was Tuesday, 4 p.m. I had my last class of the day, psychology. I had just had sociology. Before that was occult class then lunch, art, history, science, math and English. It had been a very long day. Written on the board were the words 'insanity. Discuss'. The teacher sat at his desk at the front of the room and opened up the discussion.

"Recently, a friend of mine had his house partially burned. He, his wife and their kids had to move out of that house. I'm sure you've all heard about it as it was on the news."

We nodded.

"The house is up for sale although nobody's bought it yet."

The teacher paused.

"The house was burned at 5 in the morning last December by an arsonist. Do you think this person is insane or not? What are the possible motives for someone wanting to burn the house?"

Someone in the back raised her hand.

"Yes Anna," the teacher said.

"How old is the house and is it still standing?"

"It had been there since the 1800s and yes, it is still standing."

"What do we know about the arsonist?" someone else asked.

"not much, which just makes it that much more difficult."

I raised my hand.

"Yes October."

"I think there was a reason for this."

"Ok. Can you elaborate?"

"People don't just do things like this without a reason. I learned that from my mom."

"Ok what are the possible reasons?"

"Jealousy or revenge."


	15. Chapter 15

It was 5 p.m. and everyone else had gone home. Everyone except me, that is. I was upstairs in the 3rd floor girls bathroom where it had happened so many times before, to me and so many other young women. I had heard them talking to me calling me summoning me trying to tell me their stories ever since I had come to this school. I wasn't at all freaked out by this fact. They were spirits and they were talking to me just as any other spirits would do. Not only to me but to my sister Luna as well. And sometimes our parents and our grandmother Rosemary. She was the one who taught us about the spirits actually. It had happened from the clock tower at prom in the 1960's………once in 1920….to my mom's friend's friend…………and to my sister Cecilia's family. And to several historical figures as well; Janis Joplin, Sylvia Plath and Virginia Woolf, among others. This school had so much history behind it as did our psychology teachers friends farmhouse. With the school there was a rape and a young man had been murdered. And of course all that drama in the auditorium on the first floor. With the farmhouse several rapes and now the fire last December. There was probably more if we investigated some more. And my house, of course. It was the house my mom lived in after their family had moved. Her dad, our grandfather had decided it was too crowded.

When she was my age, my mom had a friend named Lizzie who we now called Elizabeth. She had a friend named Miranda who had gone and killed herself. And to my sister Cecilia's family. I know that sounds odd, as we _are_ her family or so one would think. Cecilia was a result of a rape. A man had raped my mother some time ago. 14 years, actually. Cecilia once had 4 sisters but they all killed themselves. That's why we had to keep such a close eye on Cecilia all the time.

And my house of course. We had finally figured out the mystery of the attic in my house last Halloween. Luna, Raven, Samantha Chelsea, Fiona, Shannon, Oceana and I. our house had been there since 1800. But it wasn't ours, we didn't own it. It had been owned by my dad's great grandmother, actually. Moira O'Dell. She had been born in Ireland then came over to the States later in life when she had bought the house. When she was a little girl she went to Paris in 1830 to have her picture painted. That was still in the attic. The artist liked Moira a little too much.

What I'm talking about, of course, is suicide. Suicide, rape and murder. Basically, history. And that was my plan. Not, to kill myself. But to attempt. I had warned Luna several weeks earlier and frequently dropped hints. She didn't need hints to figure out what was going on unlike most people. That was one of the things I liked about her. She and I were very close. I had a razor blade and 12 Advil in the cap of the bottle. Swallowing 7 or 8 is a good way to make yourself sick if you're that strange. I only knew this because I had tried.


	16. 9 am

**Thursday**

It was 9 a.m. Thursday morning. Dad, Mom, Summer, Cecilia, Lucinda, Angela, Sierra, Chelsea, Fiona, Shannon, Oceana and I were home. It was still snowing and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. The schools were closed as everyone hoped they would be. The wind was howling against the side of the house and everything outside was white, to match our house or at least the front of it, the carpeting and the living room. This was the house my mom had grown up in, sort of. She, her parents and her 4 other siblings had moved here when she was 17. She was 44 now. That seemed such a long time ago. Well, it was, 27 years. After a few years, her older sister Missy and her little girl Olivia moved into the house with them. Olivia was 2 at the time. Missy was 24. Olivia was now 29 and Missy was 31. She had several more children as did Olivia.

Angela, Summer, Cecilia, Autumn, Lucinda, Sierra, Mom, Dad, Fiona, Chelsea, Shannon, Oceana and myself were all having breakfast of waffles, fruit, muffins and crepes. Angela had made the waffles, Summer had set out the fruit, Cecilia had made the muffins and Autumn had made the crepes. Angela was eating like she hadn't eaten for a week, which she probably hadn't, if you knew her story and lifestyle. Mom and Dad were probably glad to have a few days off from work as we were glad to have a few days off from school. Along with being a kindergarten teacher mom also gave massages and analysed their dreams for a living. No one had seen Jennifer and Samantha, Raven and October were still in the hospital.

A knock came on the front door. Mom stood up from her chair.

"I'll get it," she said.

She walked through the kitchen to the entryway.

"Leo!" she called.

Dad looked up; "yeah?"

"You'd better come here."


	17. Chapter 17

"No," she said.

"Ok that's ok," I said.

"Jennifer," she said looking into my eyes with her black ones.

She took my hands.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you hear about what happened to Jason?"

"No what happened?"

She led me onto her black leather couch where we sat.

"Well there's something I need to tell you. It's about Jason," she told me.

"Yeah I figured."

"He's in the hospital."

I stood.

"What why?"

"He was drinking and…apparently. He drank too much."

"omygod. I just saw him not an hour ago we have to go visit him!"

Thorn stood putting her hand on my arm.

"We will," she told me softly, "but baby let me drive you're too upset."

"Upset? Upset? Of course I'm upset."

"Ok we'll go."

"When?"


	18. Chapter 18

When we got to the hospital we asked a nurse where Jason was. She led us to his room and left. He was sitting up in a hospital bed.

"God you look terrible," thorn told him.

He looked up at her; "thanks."

"Well it's not like he'd look great having just been rushed to the hospital. Rushed right?" I asked.

He looked at me; "yeah. I barely remember it."

"No of course not you were probably drunk," thorn told him.

"More than that actually. I got alcohol poisoning."

"jesus."

"Thorn you're not exactly helping," I told her.

"Well what did you want me to do jen tell you everything's gonna be ok? When I don't even believe that myself? I'm not gonna lie to you like that you know that. Or anyone."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

It was the next night and I was over at thorns again. The previous night id spent the night at Samantha's my mom's friend's sierra's daughter. They still lived in the trailer park sierra had grown up in.

Thorn and I were sitting on the couch under the neon purple lights looking at each other. It was quiet.

"Jennifer," she said after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"i…I'm the arsonist."

"What?"

I was confused.

"You know. All those news stories about the fires around town recently."

"Oh those. But….but why?"

"Hey. When you've lived my life."

"Right right. Wow."

I was shocked. I leaned back against the sofa cushions.


End file.
